Naked Thorns of an Assassin
by RoyalIllusion
Summary: Lia travels to Roma to visit her father, but what she gets is more then she bargained for. EzioxOC. Smut later in story.
1. Lia

**Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. This is just an introduction of my OC, Lia Machiavelli. I do not own Ubisoft's Assassin's creed but I do own my OC's.**

Lia was wandering around trying to find the Islo Tiberina hideout,"Merda (shit)" she said annoyed "father is going to be worried sick." Her finger was playing with her long brown hair, as she was searching frantically. "Do you need any help, there?" said a familiar voice. She turned around "Father, I cannot find where you are staying." "Well I will show you, come. In questo modo (this way)." He said as they walked south, "so, how have you been, tesoro (darling)?" "Well. Mother is fine." "That is good." "Father? Why could I not live with you in Roma?" She asked curiously. "Because of the fact that it is too dangerous with those cazzo (fucking) Borgia dictating everything."

They reached the front door of the warehouse. Machiavelli opened the door revealing Lia's trunk on his desk. "You will be staying here, with me. I hope that will not be uncomfortable." He said lifting her trunk, "I will show you to your room." They walked out of the main area to what seemed to be a dining area and a kitchen. Then, they turned left down a hall that seemed to be lined with three doors. "What are all these rooms for?" Lia asked, "They can't be all bed chambers." "They aren't. There is a study and two bedrooms. And this…" he trailed off "is your room. My room is down in the other wing." "Whose room is this?" "It is an assassin's room. You will meet him soon enough, but for now, settle in and relax. You've had a long journey to Roma and you must be tired."

**Thank you for reading. Please review my story so far. I know it is short but it is meant to be a short introduction so I can move on to the next chapter, which is more exiting. Also, could you give me more ideas about what to include in the future. If you want a certain personalized OC or a certain event let me know in a review.**


	2. Mysterious Man

**Thanks to ObsessedwReading for your review. Really appreciate the support. You might find my spelling different to normal spelling. This is because I am Australian. We spell words differently. Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I do not own Ubisoft's Assassin's creed but I do own my OC's. **

It was the morning. Lia got out of bed and prepared her bath. Then she brushed her hair and braided it down her back. She threaded some white daisies through the braid, to match her red dress. She slipped on her brown shoes and collected her basket and novel. Lia arrived at her father's desk," Padre (father), do you need any food? I am going to the market." "Yes we do. Here is a list. I do not want to bother you with remembering them all." He paused for a second, "Do you have enough money?" "By the look of this list, I would say I don't." "Here, this should be enough." "Grazie padre (thank you father)."

As she walked out the door she heard a masculine voice speaking, "Who was that?" She heard him say while she was eavesdropping at the door. "My daughter, and if you hurt her…" "Don't worry Machiavelli, I would not want to attract your wrath." "Good," he said wearily, "where are you going to?" "To see my mother and sister. They need my help at the Rosa in Fiore." Lia quickly ran from the door and dived into the bushes as the man walked out. He looked around, _Merda (shit), he saw me._ She saw him shake his head and jump on to a horse. _The Rosa in Fiore,_ she thought, _his family manages the Brothel. _She shook her head. She needed to get to the markets, so, she climbed out of the bushes, picked the straw out of her hair and walked to the Isla Tiberina Marketplace.

_… Eggs, check. Milk, check. _She thought to herself_. Salad, check. Meat, check. Is there anything I'm missing?_ She checked the list one last time, and realized that she was being followed. But by who? She turned around casually and saw a Borgia Assassin. She turned her head hoping to not of caused attention from the Assassin, and she walked home. As she walked to the Hideout, she made sure two stick in the crowds, in public around people. She wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her, kidnap her or find the Creed hideout. Either was he tried to lose him, no matter what he was trying to do. Her novel dropped out of her basket. As she went to pick it up, she heard someone walking up behind her. She looked beside herself briefly to see who it was. Then without hesitation, she grabbed her dagger, which was hidden on the bottom of her basket that she took from her father and swung around. She deflected the blade as though her life depended on it, which it did. I was clear that the Assassin was clearly intent on killing her. Who knows, she could have been told by her father, all of the Borgia's Plans and secrets.

The next thing Lia remembered after that was darkness. Utter and complete silence. "Will she be all right?" She heard a familiar voice say. "She will be fine," she assumed this voice belonged to a doctor, "all she needs is rest, and good meals." "I thought she was gone for," That mysterious man's voice said again, "luckily I was there to save her when I was." "Yes Ezio," _Ezio, so that is his name,_ "I am grateful that you saved my daughter." "Well I believe I am done here. I will leave you three alone." The doctor said. "We best go, she needs her rest." "Yes," Ezio said, "I think that would be best."

**Thank you for reading. Please review my story so far. I know it is short but it is easier so I can write the chapters quicker. Also, could you give me more ideas about what to include in the future. If you want a certain personalized OC or a certain event let me know in a review. I apologies about the lateness, I have been busy with school.**


End file.
